<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>menuju antah berantah by cutiks (fumate)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006480">menuju antah berantah</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/cutiks'>cutiks (fumate)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the art of stealing souls [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Road Trips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/cutiks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>nima di antara dua orang tolol dan jalanan tanpa ujung.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the art of stealing souls [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>menuju antah berantah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fiksi ini dan karakter (juga elemen penceritaan lain) di dalamnya adalah milik saya kecuali dispesifikasikan sebaliknya.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>i</strong>.</p><p>“yah, mogok!”</p><p>seruan fio itu sungguh tak berguna. mereka sudah berdiam lima belis menit sekarang, nima dan fio di dalam mobil sementara maraden membungkuk di depan kap mobil yang terbuka. tentu saja mobil ini mogok; sudah dicoba berkali-kali tetap tak menyala. anak tk juga tahu.</p><p>bah.</p><p>entah ini di mana. nima mengipas-ngipas diri dengan majalah porno yang maraden bawa, melirik lingkungan sekitar. hutan sejauh ia memandang. beberapa rumah bobrok dari kayu di sana dan di sini. tak seorangpun ada, selain mereka.</p><p>terakhir maraden mengecek <em>maps</em>, mereka sudah di jawa tengah. jawa tengah mana ini? nima tergoda membuka <em>google</em>, sekadar mengusir bosan, tapi panas yang ada benar-benar mencekiknya. bahkan fio sekalipun (yang dari tadi bergoyang tak bisa diam, senyumnya lebar menakutkan; persis anjing rabies) mulai menciut di joknya, berusaha meredam panas meski nima tahu ia takkan mengakuinya. jablay tolol itu terlalu keras kepala dan kekanakan.</p><p>suara kap mobil yang ditutup mencuri perhatian mereka, cukup kencang untuk membuat fio sedikit terlonjak dari duduknya. maraden menghampiri. ia muncul dari jendela fio, menunduk, lalu menatap nima dan fio bergantian. “bantu dorong, dong!”</p><p>“ngga mau!” tolak fio langsung. “masa gue dorong mobil. kapalan dong nanti tangan gue.”</p><p>“mesinnya ngga kenapa-napa,” jelas maraden, cemberut. “kayaknya kalo didorong bakal nyala.”</p><p>“ih, ogah!”</p><p>nima menggigit bibir, mengipas lebih kencang ketika peluh menjilati dahinya. aah, panas! hawa jahannam mengulitinya. ia memandang fio sengit, dan karena memang sedang kesal, nima berceletuk, “goblok sih lo, sok-sokan maksa make mobil butut gini!”</p><p>semua mata beralih padanya. maraden, memang dasar ia penggemar mobil, buru-buru mengamini makian nima. “iya! mobil begini, sih, udah dari awal jaminan mogok!” dari awal ia amat tersinggung ketika tahu kendaraan <em>road trip</em> mereka ternyata besi rongsok yang masih bergerak cukup kencang untuk disebut mobil. nima tahu ia menganggap itu sebuah penghinaan, tetapi karena yang mengajaknya pergi adalah nima dan fio (dan karena ia tidak punya teman), maraden tak mungkin menolak.</p><p>fio memanyunkan bibir. “kita kan lagi road trip kayak zaman reaksi, ngga boleh make mobil bagus, dong! nanti esensinya ilang.” seolah ia tahu apa arti esensi saja.</p><p>nima menjulingkan mata. perkara <em>road trip</em> ini memang semua salah fio, meski nima barangkali ikut andil juga dalam membolehkan bahkan mengikutinya. fio harusnya pergi ke psikiater. obsesinya dengan zaksi—dengan <em>ambun arya</em> si bedebah caper itu—levelnya sudah tak sehat lagi. arya bukan idola; fio memujanya lebih seperti seorang nabi. seorang rasul. apa yang arya beli, fio beli. apa yang arya kenakan, fio kenakan. apa yang arya kerjakan, fio lakukan. jika nanti ada agama ambun arya, nima takkan begitu kaget bila fio menjadi pemimpinnya (atau malah penemunya). <em>road trip</em> ini pun hasil obsesi fio yang ingin mengikuti seluruh hal yang telah arya perbuat; dalam hal ini tur bandnya di hari-hari awal mereka.</p><p>bangsat. jika fio bukan sahabatnya, sudah nima kencingi juga kuburnya sekarang. apa yang tiga konglomerat muda lakukan dengan sebuah mobil bobrok?</p><p>“kalo kita zaksi,” mulai maraden, melantur. tangannya dilipat di atas bilah jendela mobil. “siapa yang jadi siapa?”</p><p>itu membuat fio tertawa. “gue jadi arya!” jawabnya mudah. nima menatap langit-langit, menggeleng jengah. “lo jadi irfan, neems jadi uka.”</p><p>maraden mengangguk-angguk, bibirnya maju dalam cara yang jelas menyiratkan, <em>not bad</em>. “tapi kenapa nima jadi uka? kan yang pendek arya.”</p><p>“gue juga pendek, tahu,” sanggah fio. matanya berbinar sedih seperti ia baru saja disakiti.</p><p>nima bertemu pandang dengan maraden. baru pemuda itu mengucap, <em>tapi kan—</em>, nima sudah menyerobot malas. “gue ngga mau jadi arya.” bisnisnya punya 99 masalah dan semua datang dari ambun arya; nima rasa ia punya alasan jelas untuk membenci bintang itu. “lagian ngapain ngomongin ginian, sih? panas, anjing. mending cepet deh nyalain mobilnya.”</p><p>“yah,” kedik maraden. “mogok. harus didorong.”</p><p>“gue ngga mau dorong,” tolak nima.</p><p>“gue juga.” fio langsung membeo, seperti biasa.</p><p>maraden berdiri, berjalan memutar sebelum masuk dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. “yaudah. kita nginep sini.”</p><p>“masa di sini?” protes fio, melengking.</p><p>nima menggumam. “yaudah.” ia melirik fio dan maraden bergantian. “dusun demit ini. seenggaknya kita ga sendirian lah.”</p><p>mendengar demit, maraden langsung menoleh padanya. wajahnya pucat pasi. “demit apanya?” ia tertawa gugup. “ngadi-ngadi lu.”</p><p>“i mean, it's obvious.” nima menatap ke luar. “lo ga liat ga ada orang di sini? tapi rumahnya banyak.”</p><p>maraden memperhatikan sekeliling, mengikuti nima. kemudian menelan ludah.</p><p>“that's ridiculous.” wajah fio berkerut. ia memandang nima keheranan. “you don't even believe in ghosts.”</p><p>nima terkekeh. “i don't. maraden, though? won't say the same for him.”</p><p>“shut up,” hardik maraden, tapi ia mulai goyah. “god, okay. gue yang dorong mobilnya.”</p><p>“good.” nima membuka pintu, segera keluar. ia menarik maraden dari kursi pengemudi dan duduk di sana, menutup pintu, lalu menengadah, seringainya penuh kemenangan. “gue yang nyetir.”</p><p>maraden memandanginya beberapa lama. “awas kalo ninggalin gue.” lantas, seperti ucapannya, maraden mulai mendorong mobil.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><strong>ii</strong>.</p><p>“i'm not eating that,” kata maraden, meringis.</p><p>“jangan sok lo,” tegur nima. ia mengambil beberapa buah lagi, tak menghiraukan raut wajah maraden yang tak karuan selagi matanya memindai bangunan kumuh itu dan makanan di balik etalase (dialihfungsikan menjadi tempat pemajangan makanan). “enak nih.”</p><p>maraden memandanginya makan seumpama ia menyaksikan seseorang muntah. jijik, tapi tak cukup kurang ajar untuk mengatakannya langsung. “i'd rather starve.”</p><p>“you're being rude,” keluh fio, tetapi wajahnya lesu dan amat merana. ekspresinya tak beda jauh dengan maraden. gorengan yang ia pegang tergantung menyedihkan, ditatapi layaknya kotoran kucing.</p><p>nima tertawa dalam hati. kadangkala membiarkan fio merawat obsesinya pada arya berbuah manis; ya, seperti ini. menghabiskan hari ulang tahunnya di antah berantah begini, setelah kepanasan dan kena mogok lalu harus pula makan di warteg, semua rasanya terbayar hanya dengan melihat penderitaan fio dalam usahanya meneladani arya.</p><p>fio dan maraden adalah anak-anak sombong. barangkali nima juga, tapi setidaknya ia tak keberatan makan makanan kampung begini. sudah biasa, justru. sempat.</p><p>mencuci tangannya di mangkuk air yang ada, nima tersenyum manis pada fio. “makan, jangan ngomong terus.”</p><p>fio menatapnya sedih. ia menarik napas, hampir-hampir seperti terisak, lalu menggigit gorengannya sembari menutup mata kuat-kuat. maraden menggeram tak jelas sebelum beranjak keluar dari sana.</p><p>nima tertawa. pada ibu warteg yang memandangi mereka, nima meminta maaf, merendahkan fio sambil pula meninggikan derajatnya.</p><p> </p><p><strong>iii</strong>.</p><p>“sebenernya kita mau ke mana, sih?”</p><p>fio, bocah bloon itu, tertawa riang. “ga tahu, deh!”</p><p>hal itu membuat maraden mengerutkan kening. “kok ga tahu?”</p><p>“we're going nowhere. anywhere. that's the point.” nima mendesah. “we're going as far as we can before it's time to go home. the only destination is getting sick of the road.”</p><p>fio menunjuk ke belakang, ke nima, dengan jempolnya. “arya said that!”</p><p>“you made me memorize it,” erang nima. “i'll fucking kill you next time.”</p><p>“wait,” kata maraden. “that's a quotation?”</p><p>fio mengangguk-angguk antusias.</p><p>“damn.” maraden mencucup pipinya beberapa lama. “until we're sick of the road, eh? i'm kinda already sick of it.”</p><p>fio memprotes, suaranya mengereng tinggi begitu menyebalkan. nima memandangi punggungnya; seluruh yang bisa ia lihat dari belakang, lantas menghela napas. bisa gila ia jika terus-terusan begini. akhirnya nima mengabaikan argumen bodoh lainnya dan memutuskan membuka media sosialnya. ia belum mengunggah meme lagi seminggu belakangan.</p><p>sore itu, sebagaimana hari-hari perjalanan mereka belakangan, maraden menyetel <em>playlist</em> pribadinya alih-alih radio, sementara fio bernyanyi keras-keras ketika, untuk keseribu kalinya, lagu zaman reaksi diputar. nima mengabaikan mereka. para pengikutnya di media sosial jauh lebih menarik daripada bocah-bocah kurang akal seperti fio dan maraden.</p><p>“ayo foto!” seru fio. bibirnya manyun merajuk, dan di bawah cahaya oranye mentari, mata hitamnya hampir-hampir benderang bak gemintang. “c'mon, let's do it!” ia memaksa maraden untuk berhenti, menarik lengan bajunya. maraden mengalah. mobil ditepikan sejenak. dan sekalipun nima mencebik, ia merapikan rambutnya, lalu otomatis tersenyum pada kamera di saat fio memberi aba-aba.</p><p>jalanan itu tak habis-habis. berkelana tanpa arah dengan seorang penguntit dan seorang pecundang, nima tertawa, merasa ringan di antara sepoi angin dari jendela.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>selamat ulang tahun, <strike>kloningannya arya</strike> asok nima! ehehe akhirnya bisa nulis ini. udah agak lama kepingin eksplorasi nima dan hubungannya dengan orang di sekitarnya (terutama dinamikanya dengan fio, dan... seseorang yang belum muncul di sini). mari kita lihat akan ke mana spin off ini melaju hehe. (pst, kalian mungkin sudah lihat nima nongol dengan misterius <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477374">di sini</a>.)</p><p>terima kasih telah membaca!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>